


【白月】北极罂粟

by NarcissaBu



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 香蕉鱼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissaBu/pseuds/NarcissaBu
Summary: 四年后李月龙和白的再度见面，是在伯利兹蓝洞边的潜水酒店外。他告诉他，救赎只会发生在做好准备被拯救的人身上
Relationships: Blanca/Lee Yut-Lung, 白月
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: Still

一

李月龙刚搞定了香港本家一个处处刁难他的长辈，短暂地获得了休息的余裕，就被手下们连哄带骗地送上了一艘靠太平洋东海岸航行旅行游轮头等舱。

这些年间，他失眠酗酒药物滥用，每天晚上八点多爬起来都是一副头痛欲裂的恼火表情，只有面对生疏的利益伙伴或是敌人，才勉强端出优雅妩媚的社交笑容来。集团的高层对于这个喜怒无常的少年家主毫无办法，他们不怕老大让自己去拼命，只怕他闲下来找麻烦。这些刀头舐血的硬汉子甚至迫切盼望对手层出不穷，也好过闲暇日子李月龙没完没了的阴阳怪气。

五月初李月龙新配了一个从福建偷渡过来的保镖，背景清白身手不凡，入职前负责安保的高层再三叮嘱这新人各种注意事项，诸如不要抬头不许看脸切勿回话，保持一米距离打不还手反正也打不疼等等等等。结果刚进门就撞上了狂奔跑路的心理咨询师，这是李月龙一周内气走的第三个，又被连茶杯带滚水地砸了个迎面。  
这新人也是憨，愣了一下，干脆跪在地上行了个祠堂祭拜时的大礼。李月龙看到后，也不知道被哪里戳了，抱着膝盖蹲在椅子上抽筋似的笑了个没完，末了这人也就被留下了。后来他也成功地护着这个身娇体弱又懒得锻炼的老大度过了几次危机，算是赢得了信任，致使这次旅行，他也在贴身护卫之列。

李月龙对于所谓的“度假”到底是给谁放假心知肚明，可知道是一回事，让他忍着不作就是另外一回事。出发前辛舒霖甚至都苦着一张脸过来低声下气地求他，说已经被烦得受不了了，让他放众人一条生路。  
“把我支出去好策反是怎么着？”李月龙冷笑。  
“求你看看近两年的体检报告吧，你在总部，大家吃饭都胃疼。”

于是他就轻哼一声，孔雀一样高傲地扬起下巴，一转身细长的发辫凌空挥出一个弧度，险些抽到辛舒霖的脸。

呈交上来的文件，与其说是意见报告不如说是行程表，详细记载了游轮每一个停靠的港口，终点在南极半岛，由专业人士带队登陆。之后再穿过德雷克海峡，由大西洋西岸行驶回到美国，整个行程长达四个半月。末尾还附批注文字若干，表达这类中产水平旅行比之专程订制更为舒适安全，无需绷紧神经。提交报告的是位土生土长美国华人，用了一大串错误的成语，又是白龙鱼服又是衣锦夜行云云。

他纤细的手指一个个划过那些港口城市的地名，垂着细长的眼睛静静沉思了许久，最后把提交报告的那位主管叫了上来。

“我吧……虽然后来被哥哥们欺凌羞辱了好长一段日子，”李月龙笑吟吟地托着下巴坐在办公桌后面，声音细细甜甜的，“但是父亲在世的时候呢，他很宠我，也做了好一阵子少爷，四书五经都是读过的，父亲也专门给我请了先生……”

他的尾音拖长，甜腻得惊人，那主管是早有经验的，早就扑通的跪了下去，一抬手正接住了被摔过来的文件。

与此同时，那边霍然站起身的少年家主早变了脸色，墨黑如鸦翅卧雪的眉眼，凌厉得几乎要刺破那张苍白的面孔。  
“所以，少这么皮里秋阳地讽刺我！别以为我看不出来！”  
“——滚！”

但是文件最后还是签了字。集团高层们获得了假期，提案的出头鸟替罪羊额外获得了抄写四书五经的假期作业。

待旅行开始已经是九月份了，因为飓风频发，临时更改了航线。原本秘鲁北端才是行程的第一站，游轮却在危地马拉就停靠了，预计半个月后再起航。  
尽管顶级VIP舱都是船长带着经理亲自下来通知和道歉，房间里的气氛一时还是很沉重，那个新人保镖和另外两位悲惨错失假期的护卫战战兢兢地盯着李月龙看，生怕这位大人一怒之下叫嚣着要凿船跳海。

谁料他只是安静地思考了片刻，就点点头，甚至颇有风度地讲了几句外交辞令表示理解。一同道歉的副经理是个打扮就十足风骚的意大利人，大概是李月龙表现出很好讲话的样子，甚至还很轻佻地恭维了几句。  
“……那里的翡翠虽然品质略逊于缅甸，但是深邃的墨绿却格外衬您。祝你有个愉快的旅途，美丽的小姐。”

船上这一行工作人员若无其事地轻松走了，留下不知道又被什么刺激到了的李月龙抖着手砸了香槟杯，指着门低低念了一句“滚出去。”

手下们驾轻就熟地滚了。

李月龙靠着关上的门板缓缓坐下，手指压到了刚刚摔碎落在地毯上的香槟杯。他气得手抖，但又不仅仅因为这一件事情生气，甚至他的手下屁滚尿流地听从他的指令离开房间之前竟然没有把地上的玻璃碎片打扫干净这件事，都让他发怒得想要尖叫。

他知道自己这些年来已经越来越失去控制情绪的能力了。

被他赶走的第一个心理医生就已经确诊出他的双相情感障碍。他知道自己需要依从长期服药，而虽然年纪还小边缘性人格障碍的情况也不容乐观，需要及时矫正。只是在世界上的任何一个国家，BDP都是令咨询师头痛不已的对手。更何况这位来访者位高权重，对医生的建议嗤之以鼻，偏偏又娇气得要命，任何药物反应都忍不了两天就闹着要停药。他唯一坚持服用的，也只有氯硝西泮这类成瘾性极强的镇静类药物，只为了改善他糟糕透顶的睡眠质量；而不出意外的，他果然又开始越服用剂量越大。

李月龙最后选择的解决方案，是干脆投资赞助了几个药物研究实验室，专门为他自己开发定制药物。这才令他不熟悉的人面前，表现得像是一个正常人。可这些只招募了极少数志愿者测试的药物，具体功效和副作用都难以下定论，他本人同样也是小白鼠之一。  
多数药物都需要坚持服用一周甚至半个月，待血药浓度稳定在一个标准才能起到控制情绪的作用，但他没有这个耐心，更是对着实验室那些教授们直言“我不需要这种垃圾”。于是能够给他使用的，也只剩下功效作用都接近擦边球的注射针剂。  
在出席各种宴会谈判，总之需要他表现得冷静从容的场合之前，他都必须提前进行静脉注射，竭力压抑自己失去情绪，像是个一板一眼按照理智指令的人工智能。

此时李月龙把手伸到了衣袋里，摸出了医生专门给他定制的注射剂。那针头细得像是发丝，推注起来非常容易，就像是糖尿病人打胰岛素。他看着液面在玻璃管里轻轻荡漾，觉得自己也成了某种意义的伪君子，于是那些愤怒的情绪顷刻之间就散了。

他伏在香槟濡湿的地毯上，忽然失声痛哭。  
房间隔音太好，连他的哭声都传不出去。


	2. Chapter 2

二

翌日李月龙起了一个大早，收拾好东西几乎是前十名下了船。  
他打着伞一个人在船舷上踮着脚轻盈的走，后面一行手下每个人大都至少拖着三个行李箱。

像他这种身份地位的人，按说出门带几张卡就已经足够，偏他左两柜子衣服，右三奁子珠宝，各种日常用睡眠用应急用防身用的药品也装了两整箱，反而最重要的枪支武器一点都没带。  
“就地去买嘛，又不是多难买的东西。”

下了船，他打发人去买枪租车，自己带着那个新人保镖直奔酒店去。

他在酒店待了整整三天，门都没出，醒了睡，睡了醒，最多饿到不能忍的时候叫客房服务，草草地吃点东西翻个身继续吃药睡觉。  
第四天中午，他像是终于睡够了，宣布在危地马拉的行程结束，他们继续往西，去伯利兹潜水看看。

手下们憋着一肚子槽要吐，但是看了看自家老大睡了三天更显苍白的小脸，走一步晃三下一阵风都能吹跑的身板，还是选择了沉默。

当地的公共交通并不方便，虽然去伯利兹要跨国境线，但是自行开车前往更加安全便捷些。

他们在路上遇到了两伙劫匪，一伙也是开着车举着枪远远地对着他们的车队开始扫射，李月龙这边当然也是架起了早早采购下的重武器和他们对轰。因为危地马拉国土面积小，盛产资源却不那么奇货可居，贫富差距虽大却主要来自旅游业，当地的黑帮并成不了什么气候，打劫的这帮人则更是小打小闹，甚至远比不了卖他们军火那拨人。

“黑社会主义初级阶段。”李月龙评价，说完自己吃吃笑了起来。  
他的手下都听不懂这个梗，只莫名其妙地低头各干各事，因为他们知道自家老大这么笑绝对不怀好意。只有那个偷渡来不久的新人沉默地看了他一眼，一枪狙爆了那伙劫匪头车的油箱。

火焰与融溅的金属在沙地上迸射开来，烧干的血液与焦黑的残肢散落一地。

李月龙愉快地吹了个口哨，顺手捞过旁边一把小口径的手枪开了一发。就这他还是被后坐力震得险从椅子上摔下来，只能阴着脸扔下一句速战速决，就把自己埋进毯子里缩成个球，看着是又打算睡觉。

另一伙劫匪则稍微聪明一点，在旅途的中段他们加油的时候，凑上来提议说愿意给这一行带枪的游客做向导，甚至其中一个还混上了李月龙坐的那台车。  
那人眼神轻佻又浑浊，握手的时候就蠢蠢欲动地不怀好意，开出没有两公里就图穷匕见动手挟持了李月龙，嘴里不清不楚地嘀咕着一系列侮辱他种族的俚语，表示要把他拉到翡翠矿上去买云云。

于是这人死得远比一枪爆头惨得多。李月龙本来就擅长用毒，他手上的药剂除了日常稳定情绪帮助睡眠之外，还有大量实验失败的副产品，在摧残人的意志折磨人的精神之途无所不利。这个挟持者死的时候几乎把自己的一整张脸都生生撕裂下来，他的一只眼球被自己抠出来徒手捏爆了，另一个则没有，是和匕首一起戳进了大脑的深处。

“你们干嘛不早点把他扔下去，”李月龙恼火地抱怨着，“我衣服都弄脏了。”  
于是刚刚才枪战结束，根本没有闲暇管一个半死人的手下们忙不迭地停了车，接水管挂帘子，让自家老大方便沐浴更衣。

换好了衣服的李月龙懒洋洋地躺在房车的后厢床上，忽然低声喃喃了一句。  
“我记得我是来度假的……”  
他盯着自己细嫩几乎看不出关节的手指看。  
“这还没遇上仇家呢。”

第三天的中午他们到达了伯利兹城海滨，李月龙指挥着手下放好行李就立刻跑出去买潜水装备，雇快艇和教练。

然而无往不利的金钱攻势第一次在这里遇到了阻碍。

在听闻李月龙别说没有潜水证，就连游泳都不会之后，那些俱乐部的教练纷纷以各种理由拒绝，诸如鲨鱼太多，钟乳石地形过于复杂云云。当然，如果他们没有不停地去瞟他那几个保镖背上的旅行包，这些话听上去会更可信一些。

装在帆布包里面的枪支形状，在这个据说人命只值12美元的暴力小国根本没必要掩饰。他们租到了快艇，直升机，买空了两家店的潜水装备，但是如果雇不到专业的潜水教练还是不可能成行。

不同于单纯的肉搏或者枪战，水下的情况远比陆地上复杂几百倍，就算他们队伍里有那么几个水性不错的，也不能保证可以带着这位身娇体弱的老大，下到一百多米深的蓝洞里转一圈安全返航——更何况他还打算什么培训都不接受直接下水。  
拿枪逼着人家教练就范则更加不现实，但凡这人动一点坏心思，轻则李月龙本人作死得死，重则这一队都要扔在这全军覆没。

不用手下劝，李月龙自己也明白这些，他只是习惯性地又犯了那个任性的毛病。为什么不行，不为什么不可以，不能理解、做不了、得不到……一群荷枪实弹的武装分子把一间潜水店围了个结实，他靠在里面的沙发上咬着指甲，感觉自己又想要尖叫。

也就在是在这时，他又见到了那个人。


	3. Chapter 3

三

热带正午的时候阳光炽灼而激烈，像是无边无际的光幕，团团笼罩一切活物，不留任何余地。没人能忍受在太阳底下站太久，因此就算是挟持了这家潜水店，他们也是关了门开了空调，架着枪在店里和老板对峙。  
暂停营业的牌子往门外一竖算是了事。

礼貌的三下空一拍再三下的敲门声在外面响起。  
李月龙的一干手下仿佛大仇得报一样，异口同声地冲外面喊了句“滚！”。

其中一人对着天窗扫了一梭子空枪，用英语又重复了一遍。  
“不想死的话，能滚多远滚多远！”

“……”  
有短暂的沉默，旋即一道温雅从容的男声在外面响起来。  
“啊呀呀，这就有点难办了……我已经预约好了的。”

潜水店的老板顿时捶胸顿足起来。因为被枪指着，他没法出声，只能大张着嘴无声喊话，表情扭曲得要不是五官面积有限，眼珠子都要飞出去。  
“他他他他……”

老板拿眼朝着李月龙这个主事的拼命示意，也不知道他想让他放过这无辜的路人一命，还是像把他拉过来一起当人质。

“你想说什么？”  
一个手下不耐烦地斥了老板一句，对方立刻蹲低抱头，语速如飞：“我这边教练技术都不太行恐怕不能带这位少爷下水但是外面那位你们可以问问试试他很优秀的！”

虽然这话是十足的祸水东引，但是他们这一票黑帮的本来目的也真的只是度假而已，犯不着过多计较。就在这个手下转开了视线望向李月龙，想问句老大你怎么看的时候，他才发现刚刚还坐在沙发上的纤细少年，不知道什么时候悄无声息地窜到了门口。

李月龙背靠在门板上，反手落了锁，他剧烈地喘息着，单薄的肩膀都跟着震颤。  
这个姿势是极不安全的，但凡外面有人隔着门开一枪，他这纸片一样的小身板顷刻就会被哄个对穿。

他比了手势示意自己没事，却又要手下戒备。闭了闭眼睛，他深吸一口气，用力摁住自己的胸口，仿佛是要伸进胸腔攥着那颗心脏让它不要跳动。他的嘴唇轻轻蠕动着，是在默数什么，最后一个音节念完，他猛地旁撤一步，让开了门的位置。

与此同时，已经锁好的门板被人轰地一脚踹开！

炽烈的阳光伴随热空气骤然席卷整个潜水店的大厅，一瞬间阳光耀眼得几乎映衬得明明开了灯的店内像是暗无天日的地下。冷热气流对冲卷起的微风吹动了李月龙的发梢和衣摆，他就站在门边，手里举着一把小巧的袖珍手枪，亚洲人纯色的眼瞳和黑洞洞的枪口一样，深不见底而彼此呼应着。  
他轻巧而妩媚地微笑。  
“好久不见，布兰卡。”

无数目光仿佛也枪口一样对准了他们。

来人微微翘起一边眉头，摆出了一个克制而不失礼貌的惊讶表情，像是看到了闯入新居挠破沙发的某只旧识的流浪猫。  
“好久不见，月龙大人，您这是……有何贵干呢？”

短暂的沉默之中，潜水店老板靠在前台里有气无力地呻吟着：“我的桃花心木门啊……”

来人立刻调转了视线，好像这更加值得关注似的。  
“我会赔偿你的，别哭了，这也是没有办法的事情呀。”

他用的是英语，“没有办法”的咬字音节平稳而清晰，李月龙听了冷哼了一声，放下手枪。一扬下巴一转身，坐回了沙发上。  
这似乎已经是李月龙的标志性动作了，他的手下都非常清楚是什么意思，虽然枪没有放下，但是戒备的状态已经减弱了几分。

老板连滚带爬地从地上站起来，拽着来人花衬衫不带停歇地发出一长串咕噜咕噜的大舌音，听不懂内容，但语气接近了含泪的控诉。  
原来这也是个俄罗斯人。

李月龙懒得再听他们交换意见，直截出声打断：“简单说吧，布兰卡，你答不答应？”  
他表现出一副完全不是偶遇，而是算好了时间地点就在此处蹲守一样的姿态，表情是十足的笃定样子。

此时这位俄罗斯人已经听完了族裔的意见陈述，也用母语简单地安抚着。  
他偏过头看着坐在沙发上阔别经年的华裔少年，目光轻描淡写地掠过他漆黑的眼，鸩羽似的发，苍白几乎要在日光下透明的肌肤和毫无血色的唇。记忆并不清晰，也就无从对照，但他还是轻轻笑了，走过去在他脚边单膝过下，拉过他同样惨白的手在手背上落下一个吻。

“乐意为您效劳，月龙大人。”  
他这样说着。

少年像是被烫伤了一样站起来抽回了手。


	4. Chapter 4

四

他们不提过去，也不聊久别，就像前天刚刚说了再见就又再见了一样，有着一套故有的平稳而强大的运作系统，让一切按照既定的方式运行下去。  
白对这一切驾轻就熟，所以他有一点点疑惑李月龙是从哪里学到的这套系统。

这位闹着要去蓝洞潜水不惜挟持了一家潜水店的任性少爷——或者说少年家主，此时正在酒店套房的露天游泳池里扑腾着，他被剥去了泳圈水袖直接从两米深的地方扔下去，鲜白细嫩的双腿无力地带着脚蹼挪动着，呼吸管里噗呲噗呲地冒着气泡。  
“我……咕嘟咕嘟……”李月龙似乎是想说什么话，但是带着潜水面罩，声音根本传不出来。他挥舞着双手探出水面似乎是打算挣扎着示意什么，得到的却是岸上的人满不在乎地微笑。最后他右手举过头顶，用尽全力地竖了个中指，就手脚摊平好像彻底无力一样又咕嘟嘟地沉了下去。

白在岸上等了半分钟，眼看呼吸管也要真的被水面浸没了，才跳下去捞住了那具孱弱纤细的身躯。

有救助溺水之人经验的都知道，溺水者是不能从正面施救的，因为他们在绝望之下的挣扎会紧紧缠住施救人，使他们失去行动的能力，最后结局只能是两个人一同溺亡。正确的做法应该是从后面接近，将溺水者击昏，然后勾住他们的颈部使之面孔朝上带离水面。  
当然白是不需要注意这些的。游泳池的深度还不及他的身高，踮踮脚他立在水里天然就是根镇海柱。李月龙胡乱蹬水的脚蹼划过他的小腿是有轻微的疼痛，不过他还是先把人拉住了，一把掀下已经灌进去水的面罩。

李月龙咳嗽着，攀着白的肩膀把湿淋淋的脸探出水面。  
他的头发在挣扎中扯散了，凌乱地摊在赤裸的肩膀上，因为剧烈的咳嗽惨白的脸颊微微泛了红，嘴唇却因为水温过低有一点发青。

他缓了半天，腾出一只手扬起来就要一个耳光扇过去，白却早就料到一样，好整以暇地后退一步。一时间李月龙无处凭依着要看又要沉下去，只好急忙又抱住了他的脖子。

“你……你……”  
溺水者愤怒地控诉着。“你故意的！”  
一边抗议一边又没法松开这个陷害者，李月龙简直怒不可遏。  
“说好了感觉不对你就立刻拉我上来，我才同意来这边练习……结果、结果你……！！”

“嗨呀，月龙少爷，如果是在海里，我可能反应没有办法那么快呢。”  
然而就算是争执吵闹，也是在这种无关痛痒的小事上，依然按照稳定的运作方式，念出台词一样的嗔怒和回应。

“你就是不打算带我去！所谓的什么训练，你不过是想借机折磨我，好让我知难而退罢了！”  
“说折磨也太过了一些吧……”  
“我查过资料了，谁会在两米深的地方浮潜啊！都需要氧气瓶的……你就是故意的！”  
“哎呀这也被你发现了呀，月龙少爷。”

这样你一句我一句的回到了泳池的岸边，李月龙冻得僵硬已经没法自己摘下脚蹼。白正俯下身打算帮他，却差一点被一脚揣进水里。  
当然，那点些微的力道不如说是“在胸口踩了一脚”更恰当些。

“而且，求救的时候，一定要要做好对方来救你的配合准备啊！不然可能两个人都一起溺水了。”  
白还在那边煽风点火般的提着意见。

李月龙一口灌了半杯放在桌上的酒，然后哆哆嗦嗦地用浴巾把自己裹紧了。他的头发比之前留得更长，此时一般被裹在浴巾里，一半顺着肩膀湿漉漉地搁在外面，衬着他惨白的脸色，像是某种搁了浅的人鱼。

“可你算计陷害我的时候，从来都是不遗余力呢。”他恨恨地说。

这话显然不仅仅是指潜水恶作剧这一件事。白闻言挑了下眉毛，仍是一派温柔无害的微笑。  
“这你可冤枉我了，月龙少爷。”  
他这样说着，重又倾身去帮李月龙去摘脚蹼。

李月龙刚在水里泡了好一阵，呛水又脱力得几乎全身都失去了温度，他细瘦的脚踝被男人温热厚实的手掌握住，有那么个瞬间他真的想叫他那么一直握着别松开。  
他知道他会答应的，但是答应了，然后呢。

李月龙主动挣开了白的手，从躺椅上跳下来。  
他走进放好热水的浴室。他把自己泡进浴缸里，睁着一双眼睛任凭水浸没自己，因为这浴池只有不到半米，所以他放心地躺进去，看着隔着水面看浴室里的枝形吊灯粼粼光点被折射出不同的形状，他学着用呼吸管的样子咕嘟咕嘟地吐着气泡。

他泡了很久，一直到冰冷的身体恢复温度，甚至被热水烫得微微发红，也始终没有人走进来。


	5. Chapter 5

五

那天晚上李月龙又开始做一个他已经做了很久的梦。

剧情是连缀又是散碎的，每次的开始都不外乎他的哥哥们又把他送给新的客人。  
他是鲜艳甜美的糖果，糖衣下面则藏着剧毒，并不是每个人都会被他娇美的外表所迷惑，也因此他遭受了很多这类礼物并不会遭受的“检查”。

这个过程中，他有时会遇到白。  
并不是在他十六岁终于大仇得报陆续杀死自己的兄弟之后，而是在十四岁，十二岁，十岁，甚至他母亲刚刚去世不久时。

白有时是他被献祭出去的宴会上的宾客，带着隐隐惊诧的目光匆匆一瞥；有时则是他“拥有者”的保镖，即便被赤裸摊开侵犯时，也漠然抱着枪守在门口。  
李月龙有时知道自己是在做梦，他试图用自己的意志去扭曲梦境的剧情，却没有一次自己是作为礼物被送给白本人。

现实中得不到的，梦里也得不到。  
因为他不知道“得到”的感觉是什么样子的。

但是这次的剧情却有些不同，他拥有了一个温和而强大饲主，他同情他的遭遇，愿意给他提供长久的庇护，虽然这是用身体做交换，交易本身却让他更加安心。他需要、渴望、甚至迷恋力量与强权，来自他人的。白的出场却来自对立方，他被他挟持，宽大的手掌几乎只要轻轻用力就能把他的脖子扼断。

李月龙在梦里隔着层层人影，去看那个他给自己捏造的面目模糊的庇护者，突然用力把自己的头往枪口下送。

然后枪响了。  
那个人死了。  
白信手拂落一片叶子一样，放开已经毫无利用价值的他，转身走开了。  
他在梦里呛到了一样大笑着，一直笑到醒来，笑着在床上反复翻滚、咳嗽，直到呼吸急促得感觉不到气息的流动。

李月龙知道这是又一次焦虑发作的症状：心跳失速，呼吸过度。他被浸在自己的汗水里，手指痉挛着摸进睡衣内衬的口袋，把一排针剂甩出来，但是已经模糊了的视野几乎要看不清那些细碎的小字。

镇静剂是紫色的标识，他看得清也没有用。这天晚上为了入睡他已经把它们用光了。  
他竭力翻了个身，把自己的脸孔压在被子里，试图一定程度的抑制过度的喘息，然而没有任何用处，他在黑暗里看到的红红绿绿缭绕飞舞的细碎光点，隐隐麻木的感觉从脚尖爬上小腿。

房间隔音太好了，没有人会发现这里的异样，而写字台边的那个呼叫铃看上去那么遥不可及。

“我是要……死在这里了吗？”  
焦虑发作的症状可轻可重，但濒死感却是如出一辙的。李月龙自己也不清楚这一次会不会造成严重的后果，他只是本能地觉得不甘心，还想要，就算是这样污糟惨淡的生命，他依然还想延伸它的长度。

他从床上摔了下来，运气不好，滚了半圈却是反方向。他抓着自己的脖子，用手肘挪动身体，两条腿拖在身后就好像是累赘。

“这样子真不希望他看到啊……”  
就在李月龙这样想的时候，门砰地一声被踹开了。顶灯骤然亮起，一瞬间的光几乎要让人盲在里面。他下意识地闭上了眼睛，但是那个高大的身影还是清晰得几乎要在视网膜里印下刻痕。  
哪怕闭着眼睛，那些缭乱的光点，也环绕着一个人形的影子。

“……！”  
似乎有人翻动他的身体，按住了他的口鼻以抑制过度的呼吸，那一贯从容镇静的声音罕见得有些慌乱的意思在里面。

他也只有这个时候会紧张。李月龙麻木地想，基于他的职业道德或者别的什么，但是他一点都不希望用这些来交换。

“陈……”  
李月龙蠕动着嘴唇念出一个名字，是他那个新人的手下下，这种时候他只能尽所能言简意赅。  
“医药箱……”

他这么说。极端接近死亡的感觉不断逼近，他在痛苦某种震耳欲聋的轰鸣之中渐渐失去了意识，最后他似乎听到了很近的心跳声。


	6. Chapter 6

六

李月龙以为那是梦境，譬如他如愿以偿地成为了献给白的礼物，或者成为了他的弟子。但是他根本不知道具体到底应该学习什么，所以尽日只在靶场打转。  
直到他看到了亚修。

少年金色的头发在太阳下熠熠闪着光，碧色的眼睛仿佛上等的祖母绿。他看上去如此美丽，几乎要到了让人望而生畏的地步。他一直恨他，因此自己总有剥离不去的自惭形秽的感觉，也因为他是白的弟子，至少短暂地获得过平等以对交流的可能。

但是这一切统统无所谓了，他知道他已经死了。  
而自己……

“我也……已经死了吗？”李月龙叹息着呢喃。  
“为什么死后遇到的人会是你呢，亚修？”

“你在说谁？”  
他得到了轻缓柔和的回答，那是一道温醇低润的男声。  
“你梦到了谁？”

李月龙蓦地睁开了眼睛。

身量高大的黑发男人坐在床边，带着微微关切的表情倾身过来，他罕见地从他的脸上看到了一丝歉意的狼狈。

“没什么，”李月龙漠然地说，“已经死去的人罢了。”  
“我听到你在说亚修的名字。”对方淡淡地更正。  
于是他就讥诮地斜着视线微微地笑了：“你都听到了，还问我干什么？”

“……”  
白沉默了一下。  
“这几年……”他沉吟着，“你看上去过得不太好。”  
这是两人重逢以来第一次提到过去，关于他们并不愉快的分别以及隔在这中间漫长的时光。白并不觉得坦陈这些是软弱，他只是无意提及，他本来以为李月龙会在他之前讲述这些年的经历或者向他证明自己有所成长。但是没有。

李月龙唯一曝白的，只有曾经凌虐羞辱的经历都未曾摧折的、属于少年人生机勃勃的健康，在这四年间几乎被他自己消耗殆尽。  
他看上去长高了接近十公分，肩宽却毫无变化，因此看上去更加单薄。原本就纤细袅娜得雌雄莫辩的身段，此时却已经只能用枯瘦来形容了。羸弱的骨骼被薄薄一层惨白透明的肌肤覆盖，青色的血管在上面蔓延，左手肘内侧静脉的针孔留下的痕迹清晰可见。

他在怀疑他吸毒，李月龙无动于衷地想。  
但是他懒得解释也不想解释了。说到底他和瘾君子又有什么区别呢？  
他甚至还不如那些嗑药的人，至少毒品能够给他们带来短暂的欣快，而他的药剂却无非是麻痹他的情绪，或者强迫他进入噩梦不断的睡眠。

“对不起，不知道你的身体状况。”  
因为李月龙没有回答，白很快宕开了话题，改去道歉，“我以为……我确实不应该这样捉弄你的。”

“和这没有关系，”李月龙说，“虽然有时候太累了也会引起……”  
焦虑发作，他把后面的那个词咽了回去，没有理由，但这个词或许比吸毒还要显得软弱。他睁着眼睛直勾勾地盯着白看，反复琢磨着他脸上每一丝表情每一寸肌肉细微的转折，最后发现自己还是得不出任何有效的结论，他能对他的道歉和误会漠然无谓，但他做不到对这个人这样。

“不，”对方又一次反驳说，“你发烧了，你知道吗？”  
男人也静静地凝视着他看，又一次沉着声音道歉，“对不起，下午的时候不应该那样折腾你。”

李月龙终于忍不住笑出了声。  
他笑得虚弱而惨悴，像是一张被揉皱了的白纸：“你确实应该道歉，但不是为了这件事。”  
他没有提到底是哪一件事，但彼此都心知肚明。

“道歉的话，是不是应该有些诚意？”李月龙继续说。  
“你想我为你做什么？”白低声。

“做什么，取决于你为哪一件事而感到歉意……”李月龙回答，他努力维持的那些类似色厉内荏的神色终于支撑不下去，流露出软弱无助的内里。  
“算了……”他颓然地闭上眼睛，“我不想听你再去找什么理所应当又稳重成熟的理由来拒绝我，你出去吧，让我一个人静一静。”

白一点要起身的意思都没有：“那我可能要把的镇定剂一起带出去。”

“……”  
“哈……哈哈……”李月龙凄凉地惨笑了起来，他用手背压着面孔，每一个音节听上去都像是生生撕碎什么。  
“我真讨厌你啊，我更讨厌这样爱过你的自己……可是，你以为你做的事情都是正确的吗？你以为什么事情都在你的掌控吗？你问我为什么提到亚修，因为他死了。你是不是想不通他为什么死去，在你以为他应该已经结束一切自己要做的，和你一样游乐终老的时候？”

“那么，你知道吗？”白轻声问，他拨开李月龙压着眼睛的手臂，用指尖仿佛有些新奇地摩挲着从他眼角涌溢出的泪水。

“我知道啊！”李月龙大声地、理直气壮地回答。  
“可是你永远都不会知道了，你这个爱无能的孤独鬼！你以为是你的妻子死去才让你的心也跟着一起死了，可根本就不是，你的心从来都没有活过，她的去世只是让你确认了你在这条被拯救的路上绝无可能。只是你自己根本不知道，还以为世界上任何人都和你一样，感觉不到爱也不会去爱！”

“你这么说就过分了，月龙少爷，”白的声音沉了下来，“有考虑收回你刚刚说的话吗？”

“我为什么要收回，你觉得我说得有哪里不对吗？”  
李月龙反而从情绪之中攫取了力气，他支撑着坐起身，抹了一把脸上的泪水，一双眼睛笔直地、毫无闪躲和畏惧地看过去。

这样的目光甚至让白说不出任何圆滑掩饰的话语，结束话题和离开房间不管哪个选项都像是落荒而逃。  
“如果你坚持这么认为。”

“我就是这么认为的！”李月龙甚至笑起来，“还记得你下午把我从水里捞出来的时候说的吗？你说我求救之后至少要配合来救自己的人——没错，救赎只会发生做好准备愿意被拯救的人身上，所以你这个人已经再也没有摆脱这种命运的可能了。”  
“也许你觉得无所谓，你已经接受了这种命运，你甚至还号召别人和你一样……可笑四年前你还和我说会有人来爱我，你不愿意做那个人，难道别人就愿意吗？”

“月龙少爷……”

“我清楚，爱我是个脏活儿，没必要把有限的光明和热度耗在我这种人身上，我只配在权色交易里消磨。但是，我至少知道用这颗心爱一个人是什么滋味，我有爱的能力，就算有一天我死掉，也不会像你那样，死前也要陷在自身的孤独里……！”

“月龙少爷。”白打断了他的话，这一次声音已经非常从容甚至温和了。  
“你说这些，是希望我留在你身边吗？”

“不，”李月龙斩钉截铁地回答，“我希望你离开。”

白这时终于微笑起来，他扶住靠在床头的单薄少年，倾身缓缓地凑过去，嘴唇落在他的侧脸上。  
“真是个口是心非的孩子……”


	7. Chapter 7

七

李月龙在这样的亲吻下再度颤抖起来，就像秋天枝杈上最后一片无处遁逃的叶子。他的手指摸索着从被子里伸出还隐隐僵硬麻木的手，搂住了男人的脖子。他能感觉到属于成年男性肉体坚实的力度压着他的身体，他知道自己这辈子再无可能成长出这种体格了，但他并不觉得遗憾，反而微妙地感到了一丝安全。

他从十二岁第一次被哥哥们送出去时，就在期盼一个拯救者，他应该比他年长，温和并且情绪稳定，不会像他的兄长那样情绪暴躁。同时这个人也应该拥有无上的权势和力量，来为他提供庇护，这个人的力量甚至不仅仅要来自出行时围绕得层层叠叠的保镖，而更是来自于本人，能够保护好自己。  
可他在用尽一切肮脏的手段从泥沼之中爬出来、已经不需要谁来庇护时，才终于遇到了这样的人，并且对方也无意于为他提供救赎。

但是，有什么关系呢？  
李月龙在亲吻中也渐渐微笑起来，最初的颤抖逐步消退了，他找到了自己的节奏。他知道眼前这个正拥吻着自己的男人，已经被他刚刚的那一番话击溃了一部分防线，否则也不可能做出这种看似施予实则掩饰的行为。看来作为一个难缠的BDP和咨询师的无数次交锋，也终于为他提供了可喜的战果。

他知道白为什么会这样做。他爱他，毋庸置疑，所以不管在任何情境下，只要白主动把关系拉进一步，都可以赢得绝对的主动。  
只是他也不会输。

回应着越来越深越来越热的亲吻，李月龙把手伸向了他觊觎久矣的那个辫子。白的头发长度一直都只留到刚好能在后脑扎一个小揪，他此时把他的头发拆散了，五指伸进去顺着他的发丝，那是和他的头发手感截然不同的，垂顺却硬挺，透着某种决不妥协的意味。  
他感受着男人温柔而老练地把亲吻延伸到耳后，呼出的热气喷在耳垂上，激得他全身都似乎要泛起层层战栗的感觉。他当然也拥有各种讨好的技巧，这时候却统统不去施展，只是舒展开了身体任凭对方服务。

那些亲吻和抚摸像是层层叠叠的浪潮，温水一样将他浸没。睡衣的扣子被扯开，藏在发间耳后那些纤巧的毒针也一一被拆解，他最后赤裸裸、毫不设防地坦陈在这个男人面前，眼睛却在薄薄的一层泪水覆盖下，像沉在水底的星子缓缓地浮了上来。  
“布兰卡……”他低语般的呢喃着这个并非真实的名字，就像对一个古老而陌生的神灵祈祷。

身高相差三十多公分，人种也不同，注定了不能完全契合。只刚刚进入一点就几乎是车裂一样的疼痛，李月龙却不管不顾地撑起身体往上贴紧了。  
“来……过来……”  
他哆嗦着嘴唇靠在白的肩头胡乱地索要着，荏弱颤抖的样子叫人想起了刺穿了自己的荆棘鸟。

于是男人也就毫不客气地律动起来，像是坦克碾压过月光下结了一层薄冰的溪流。少年人纤薄身躯被完全的撑开了，髋关节伸展到极限，才勉强有了放置入侵者的空间。内里的每一道皮肤的褶皱，肌肉的纤维更是被涨得泛起毛细血管破裂的微红。

但李月龙只顾着攀着男人的肩背，仰着脸不错目地盯住他看。  
这诚然是位高大俊朗的斯拉夫男性，肌理坚实五官英挺，因为常年良好的训练习惯，即使有一些年纪也毫无松弛衰老的迹象。但是透过他低垂的眼睫，李月龙此时已经能够清晰地看到他冷酷而苍老的灵魂。  
他显然无意去改变他平稳的生活方式，这不仅仅是因为他固执而孤独的本性，同样也因为……

“布兰卡……”  
李月龙又一次叹息似的念着这个名字，语气却已经全然不同。他伸出手细细的抚摸着白的唇角，鼻尖，眼睫，眉心……那里肌肉舒展，皮肤间却还是隐隐留着细密的竖纹。他像个女人又像是母亲一样，一边呻吟着，一边又将侵犯着他的男人的脸搂进怀里，手指摩挲着他的后脑。

——也因为他已经无力改变。

李月龙在这一刻确凿无疑地意识到了这一点，他想笑出声，眼泪却又一次落了下来。

“在哭什么？好像我又欺负你了似的。”  
（所以他赢不了，确也不会输。）  
“因为……因为太舒服了呀，先生，我想要你想了好久的。”  
（会有人爱他，即使他想爱他，却也已经做不到了。）

结束之后白把李月龙抱到浴室里，认真清洗干净了，吹干头发又重新抱回床上。出了一身汗量量体温，这体质羸弱的小少爷竟然出人意料地退烧了。  
白拨了拨他的头发，好让这些努力吹干捋顺的纤维们，不至于压在枕头上揉成一团。他给他捻了捻被角，转身要走，却被从后面拽住了衣角。

李月龙手里攥着那块布料，眼睛睁得大大的，眼角还隐约泛着刚刚被欺负狠了的微红。他张了张嘴，却没有发出声音。

白回身按住了他的手，力气不大，却很坚决。

李月龙脸上的表情就在一瞬之间全部凝定了，他的嘴唇仓促地翕动了几下，最后低哑着嗓子说了这样几个字。  
“辛舒霖告诉我，他后来去看到亚修的遗体，他说他看上去……”  
他声音越来越小，咬字却一字一句地异常清晰，说到最后的叠词时脸上几乎是带着笑。  
“他说亚修就像睡着了那样，看上去非常、非常、非常的……幸福。”

“……”  
白无声地从胸臆中叹出一口气，缓缓垂下眼睛，仿佛终于屈服了那样放开了手。  
他顺着少年扯着他微弱得几乎感知不到的力道，重新回到床边躺下，把人拢到怀里抱紧了。

“睡吧。”他低声说。

李月龙仰着脸看他，褪去了天生妖娆五官带来的全部艳色，笑容在黑暗里纯净透白。  
他近两年来第一次，没有使用镇静类的药物，平静地进入了睡眠。


	8. Chapter 8

八

白醒来的时候，大约是清早七点钟的样子。  
床上身边的位置已经空了，却还有人睡过留下的压痕。前一晚拆下那些蜂毒针一样藏着暗器的各色珠宝小饰品，在日光下熠熠地闪耀着不同颜色的火彩，交相辉映的样子看起来简直有几分像是嫖资。  
他不由失笑，顺着声音隐隐传来的方向走进了浴室，果然看到李月龙泡在浴缸里百无聊赖地泛着水花。  
用完的注射头扔在地上，并不是镇静剂的紫色包装。

李月龙看上去已经完全没有了之前脆弱或者错乱的样子，看上去一如既往的是那个既骄矜任性又妖异狠辣的小少爷样子。  
他此时懒洋洋地靠在池子边冲他伸出手，完完全全是命令的语气。  
“拉我一把。”

白自然而然地伸手去扶，却被李月龙反手一拉，踉跄着稳住，还是半边身体都差点栽进了浴缸里。  
“切……”  
恶作剧失败的小少爷失望地撇了撇嘴。白却好奇起来，按说李月龙那点力气别说是把他拽得踉跄，就算是维持自己继续待在浴缸里也根本做不到。他手比脑子转得快一些，飘在水面上的那件浴衣一扯开，下面密密匝匝垒着的全是潜水用的配重铅块。

原来李月龙一大早起来蹲在浴缸里，就等着他来好施展一下这个恶作剧。

“哼，无聊是吧……”  
李月龙一边试图把挂在身上的那些配重带子解开，一边又一次冲着白伸出手，前半句的口气还气哼哼的，后面半句话的咬字就已经抻得婉转而妩媚了。  
“那就，做点有意思的吧……”

他隔着水面伸出湿淋淋的鲜白的手臂，黑发在水中载起载沉，映着一张素色分明的面孔，像极了某些东方艳情志里记载的水鬼。

白的眼神暗沉了下来：“你不是……还来？”

“为什么不呢？”  
李月龙轻巧地勾起薄薄的嘴唇笑，用词相较于撩拨，简直称得上直白了。  
“好容易操开了，干嘛不多来几次，不然我不是白疼这一场。”

这一次李月龙几乎没有多费什么力气地把人拉进了水里，濡湿的睡衣潦草地挂在胳膊上。他们睁着眼睛沉进水底亲吻，就像一瞬间浸入了海洋。  
原先那些用来绑配重的带子，此时倒都成了束手束脚的阻碍，它们挂在李月龙细得只一捻的腰肢上，勒得久了甚至印了点微肿的红痕。

“别解了，”少年用妖精一样的口吻蛊惑般地说，“是不是，还挺好看的？”

白一边叠着昨晚留下那些深浅不一的痕迹层层地往下吻，一边又忍不住低声笑起来。  
“我可没那么变态的嗜好。”

李月龙抬起没被压着的脚尖往上一勾，在那个滚烫的关键部位轻点着画了一个圈。“我看你可满意得很。”他意有所指地说。  
只是他被配重压着没法离开水底，只能不停伸手把对方往下拽。这就真的像是水鬼一样了，妩媚又缠绵地撩拨，引得人也要一同溺死在其间。

浴缸里的水伴随肢体的挺动发出浪潮一般的声响，原本差不多三分之二的水位已经溢出了大半。并不算局促的空间，却也经不起两个人这样折腾。  
李月龙一条腿架在白的肩膀上，另一边却还被压着半蜷在下面，快感和被撕扯的疼痛同样强烈。他却只是硬生生地放软身体，除了换气之外，都想水母一样伸展着触须像水下蔓延。

但他还是被一下一下撞击的力道顶出水面，男人的每一声压抑的低喘他都听得清清楚楚，自己的呻吟他却听不到。  
要命的地方被这么反复地摩擦着，难以言喻的快乐感觉，顺着脊柱缓慢攀上流入四肢百骸。他只能竭力向后仰着头，以试图缓解那种逼得他几乎要喘不上气的刺激。发丝从浴缸外垂落，滴着水在地面凝成一团漆黑的海藻。可将将要被撞出去的时候，他又被腰上挂着配重沉甸甸的锁链拉回来，在方寸之隅间生受着苦楚与极乐。

眼看哪一下撞得狠了，李月龙就要往外多蹭几公分，这来来回回的白也有点烦，干脆扳着脖子把人拖回来按住了操。  
他一边肆无忌惮地加着力，嘴里也没安分地开始调侃。  
“你现在看上去真的很像……那种缠着锁链，献给海底邪神的祭品处女啊……”

李月龙这会儿倒是不介意别人说是像姑娘，他只顾垂眼笑着，越加放软了身段，眼帘和嘴唇乃至双腿，都是细细的一线。  
“我是不是处女，你不最清楚的吗？……我的，海神大人……”


	9. Chapter 9

九

三天后他们去了近海开始尝试浮潜。

李月龙带着摄影装备在水底抓拍到了几种热带鱼，学名大约是危地马拉雷氏鲶、危地马拉丽体鱼、危地马拉剑尾鱼等等……他懒得听白在哪里给他背百科。只咔嚓咔嚓地摁着相机的开关。  
只是它们在水下看上去颜色异常鲜艳，但是拍出来的照片上了岸一看却黯淡了起来。李月龙总疑心他以前在某个癖好诡异的毒枭会客厅鱼缸里见过它们，就相当不爽地把所有照片都删了，并且勒令他的所有手下也不许拍照留念。

对此他们只能毫无意见地顺从。

“虽然……”白笑着省略了一个词，“但你还是蛮有人望的嘛，月龙少爷。”

李月龙哼了一声：“我一点都不想知道你没说出来的那个词。”

但这半日的浮潜尝试，就已经把小少爷那身娇弱的皮肉晒得泛红。明明已经穿着全身都裹得结结实实的水母衣，衣服下面也涂了防晒霜。这只能归咎于和热带的太阳完全没有半点道理可以讲。于是李月龙干脆利落地放弃了潜水，完全不顾自己之前还为了这个大闹潜水店。

好在那位损失了自己桃花心木门板的店主对此一无所知，不然很难想象他会作何感想。

他们乘坐直升飞机经行蓝洞上空，拉开机舱门，在高空晴朗却冰冷的凛凛寒风中，隔着几十米的高空对着下面那个湛蓝而深邃的圆环沉沉凝望。而蓝洞也像是一只深不见底巨眼般，将奥古而莫测的视线投注回观者。

“比起海沟，我觉得这更像是一口井。”李月龙蓦地轻声说。  
“我母亲曾经和我讲过她故乡的习俗，关于失了贞或者死了丈夫的女人跳井自杀的故事。”

他想到些什么，讽刺一样的笑了：“可惜那会儿在香港她根本找不到一口井，我也不知道她在经历那些之前有没有想过要自我了断——救生伞给我。”他忽然毫无征兆地转移了话题。  
那个很可能和他母亲来自同一个故乡的偷渡者，默不作声地把伞包递了过去。

“搞不懂。”李月龙索然地摆弄了一下，他拿不住，干脆一脚把救生伞从舱门口踹了下去。

“喂——老大——”  
手下们此起彼伏地惨叫。

“闭嘴，”李月龙冷冷地说，“都拿过来。”

手下们磨磨蹭蹭地不愿意动。白笑笑靠过去揽住了他的肩膀，“你不会是想在这里和我殉情吧？”

“殉情带这么多煞风景的？”他横他一眼，以至于没看清那个伞包到底掉在了哪里。  
“别扔了，”白带着告诫意味的口吻安抚说，“不想死，砸到下面的人也不好啊。”

直升机上面的噪音非常大，除了李月龙最开始那段关于母亲和习俗的自诉，几乎每一句话讲出来都是要用喊的。他可能嗓子哑了，或者觉得无聊，忽然就一拧身走进了机舱深处。  
“回去吧。”他恹恹地伏在椅子上说。  
“其实我有想过死在这里，不过不是和你。”他又说。

之后的旅途乏善可陈。  
他们改道洪都拉斯，去了几趟赌场，不过还不如美国本土境内的有意思。给能够给旅途增色的大约只有那些层出不穷却又蠢得令人发笑的劫匪。有白这位专业人士在，遇袭的时候，李月龙都能安心地枕着白的大腿睡觉，顺便抱怨他的肌肉不如家里某位女仆的柔软舒适。

“女性是这个世界上最芬芳美丽值得称赞的生命嘛。”  
对此，白毫无意见地表示赞同。

李月龙嗤笑了一声，爬起来不睡了。摸出自己贴身收着的那支，比起枪械更像是珠宝的袖珍小手枪，砰砰开了几发。  
虽然这玩意的后坐力控制在他可以承受的范围，但子弹的口径太小，不击中致命部位，打出的攻击和被野生猫科动物挠了几爪子也没什么分别。

白始终没有提离开的事。为此，李月龙也就一句话都没有问。他的手下们更是不敢在这种地方犯他的忌讳，一个个战战兢兢得像是鹌鹑唯恐发出声音。

回到游轮停泊的港口时，时间刚好满了两周。  
临登船的前一晚，两人惯例的缠绵后，白靠在床头翻看着游轮的行程表。李月龙懒洋洋地软在枕头上，微微蹙着眉，好像在费解对面男人手里的东西为什么比他本人好看。

“你想去南极？那里确实有很多值得看的东西。冰川，企鹅，这个季节夏天刚要来到，每天都昏沉沉的但也足够照明，还有搁浅在冰原上死去鲸鱼的巨大骨架……”  
白像是回忆什么似的描述着。  
“虽然同样被白雪笼罩，但是那里和俄罗斯完全不一样，那些森然而肃穆的骨骼，你看到了一定会有不同的感觉，类似……”他思考了一下措辞，“对生命的敬畏，之类的。”

“这种话真不像是从杀手嘴里说出来的……”李月龙不带讽刺意味的冷冷嗤了一声。他懒散地翻了一个身，想了一会儿，从床头把手机摸了过来。  
“我对那些都没兴趣啦，我想看一种花。”

“花？开在南极的花？”

“嗯。”李月龙点点头，在手机相册里翻找着。  
“你还记得我以前那些裙子吗？绣得好些尽是虞美人，或者别的罂粟花什么的，我不喜欢那些，我想找一种白色的……”

“白色的罂粟吗？”白想起了什么似的沉吟。

“也不完全是白的，它的花瓣应该更像是镜片？我偶然看到的，是叫镭罂粟还是镭射罂粟什么的……”  
李月龙不太清晰地念着那个英语发音，一边说着一边把手机递了过去。  
“喏，”他说，“就是这个。”

画面里，洁白闪亮的花瓣烘托着明黄色的花蕊，只是一点淡淡光源的点染，每一片花瓣却像是一个又一个小灯泡一样栩栩闪烁着明亮的光芒。  
“据说只要有一点光，它就能结出种子，”李月龙自己都没有感受到自己语气中的向往，“一点点光亮就够了。”

白看到照片，愣了一下，然后失笑。  
“这个，是北极罂粟……我故乡那里偶尔能看到，西伯利亚冰原那边，更是有的地方开得大片都是的。”

“也在北极……在俄罗斯？”  
李月龙仿佛一下子懵了，有点迟滞地重复着问。

“是啊，在北极，你往南极去，可是彻底走反了……”

“……”  
李月龙怔了半天，才勉强回过神来。他拿回手机，画面上怒放的花朵依然闪烁着勃勃生机的光芒，可这一次，纯白绚烂的花瓣却怎么看都讽刺似的刺着他的眼。  
“呵……呵哈哈……”他停了一下，然后忽然就冷冷地笑出声来，只是那每一声笑得都像是想要从肺里呕出些什么似的。  
“哈哈哈哈哈——”  
他往床上一摊，手机信手扔在了一边，愈加放肆地大笑起来。

这个过程中，白只是在一旁默不作声地注视着他。

笑够了，李月龙慢慢蜷缩起身体，奄奄低声地询问：“布兰卡，我是不是真的很傻，想看什么花，却连它长在哪里都不知道。”

白沉默了一下，重新端起了敬语的腔调：“您没上过学，也没在俄罗斯之类的北方国家生活过，不知道也是正常的。”

李月龙却没有再管他的解释，只顾小声呢喃着重复：“俄罗斯，嗯，我讨厌俄罗斯……”


	10. 尾声

旅途就这样无疾而终。

李月龙宣称自己毫无心情继续度假，一天之内他要坐上回到美国的专机。  
而在这里，白理所当然地要和他分开。

李月龙没有尝试询问，如果他继续游轮旅行，白会不会陪他一起，甚至同他一起去南极，看他口中那足以“令一个杀手感到对生命的敬畏”的巨鲸骨架。  
他不想问，更不想知道答案。

反正，他有生之年，再也不会试图去北极或者俄罗斯看那朵纯白明亮的花。用全部鲜洁雪亮的花瓣，竭力反射着那点微渺的阳光，去拱卫花心那一颗小小的、明黄色、饱藏希望的种子。  
那种名叫北极罂粟的花，它的生地是如此险恶，他的生命又是如此艰难，但凡花瓣有一丝阴霾，大约都没有办法再把她的生命延续下去吧。

“再见了，布兰卡，”李月龙在登机之前对着那个同样回答再见男人挥手，他的仿佛他们下个月还能在哪个度假酒店的床上滚在一起似的。

“再也不见。”他用中文说。  
他冲他微笑，不知道自己的笑容看上去是不是非常、非常、非常的幸福。

那是李月龙的二十岁，他们初次见面和离别的思念之后。而在那后来的二倍时间里，一直到李月龙二十八岁那年死去，他如他所言，再也没有见到那个代号“布兰科”的俄罗斯裔杀手一次。  
而终他二十八年短暂的人生，李月龙也从未踏足北纬60°以上半步。

——完——


End file.
